mi razon eres tu
by Motoko Draculia
Summary: que paso despues del capitulo 13 de la serie.. ¿Integra aceptara al conde? AxI


**DECLAIMER: los personajes de hellsing no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kouta Hirano, únicamente la historia es mia **

**SPOILER: escena final de la serie de Hellsing capitulo 13… algunos diálogos son de la canción **_**"The Reason" del grupo Hoobastank**_

** watch?v=KzoQUjIVd40**

**MI RAZON ERES TU…**

La líder de los hellsing se encontraba sentada en su camastro en esa asquerosa y fría celda conde la custodiaban y la acusaban de "traición a la corona", ellos sabían que esto era totalmente falso, si no es por ella Inglaterra se hubiera sumergido en caos y destrucción y el, si él, su más fiel siervo lo sabía, odiaba a esos cerdos burgueses con los que su hermosa dama compartía "relaciones sociales".. si tan solo ella accediera a su proposición de unírsele en la oscuridad ella sería su reina, porque aunque no lo dijera el rey no muerto suspiraba y deliraba por esa mujer, por ella se había hecho sumiso, había bajado la cabeza tanto como ella le dijera, acatando ordenes rebajándose a un simple y vulgar lacayo cuando era el mismísimo conde Dracula, Príncipe de Valaquia y el Rey de los no muertos y sin embargo todos esos títulos no le valían nada si ella a la que llamaba ama y le servía como perro no estaba con él.

La ultima de los Hellsing pensaba cómo hacer para demostrar su inocencia aunque no se lo habían dicho ella era una estratega innata, una guerrera, un soldado más de su misma organización, con la acusación tan grave que le habían impuesto solo le quedaban 3 salidas, la primera seria estar en esa asquerosa prisión de por vida, la segunda que para ella era la más probable, se trataba de su ejecución, Integra más que nadie sabía que los demás caballeros de la mesa redonda no estaban de acuerdo con su liderazgo en la organización Hellsing solo por el hecho de ser mujer, no tolerara ron nunca la idea de recibir ordenes o sugerencias de una mocosa más de 20 años menor que ellos, por lo que la joven dama no tenía que ser muy lista para saber que los de la mesa redonda pidieran su ejecución, la última salida que era la "casi imposible" consistía en que la Reina se diera cuenta de su inocencia y su ayuda al haber salvado a su amado país y la dejara en libertad y todo volviera a la normalidad

La presencia del nosferatu la saco de sus reflexiones, sin embargo no perdió su semblante tranquilo, su sirviente se acerco a la mesa en donde tenía su comida, agarro la copa de vino y se acerco a ella con la copa en la mano

- Integra mi ama – la nombrada solo lo volteo a ver sin decir nada - a sus ordenes – ella siguió callada, el nosferatu quebró la copa de vino entre su mano provocando que las esquirlas de los vidrios atravesaran el guante blanco que poseía y lo lastimaran haciéndolo sangrar, su sangre se mezclo con el vino mientras se reía con su peculiar risita irónica - la decisión es suya – Integra sonrió levemente

-que te hace pensar que mi decisión a cambiado Alucard? – decía sin rastro de emoción alguna

-aun sigue meditándolo ama? Estas en una posición muy delicada, bastante complicada para ser verdad, porque simplemente no bebe y se libera de esto de una vez?.. sería tan poderosa, haría que esos insectos que provocaron esto se murieran de miedo con tan solo verla – decía Alucard con deseos

-es bastante tentador.. pero es un precio muy alto

-vamos Integra la gloria tiene un precio – incentivaba Alucard, cuanto deseaba que ella aceptara su propuesta

- Jamás te daré mi alma, no traicionare mi orgullo Hellsing, que humillación seria ser una maldita chupa sangre, siendo la descendiente directa de Abraham Hellsing el cazador de monstruos … ni pensarlo eso sería una ofensa a mis antepasados, a mi deber con este país, a la corona y sobre todo a mi orgullo – dijo la ultima de los Hellsing segura de su decisión y casi profetizando su deber, Alucard solo sintió vacio pero claramente no lo demostraría.

La reina había decidido dejar a Integra Hellsing en libertad al enterarse de las suplantaciones de los guardias de su organización la Draculina Seras Victoria se había encargado junto con Walter de entregar la evidencia necesaria, la líder volvería a sus funciones con normalidad; los de la mesa redonda no podían tolerarlo más, ya había sido suficiente de esa zorra mocosa de Integra, como fuera la querían lejos del camino querían controlar hellsing como fuera, entre todos decidieron que ya era el momento para ejecutar el plan B en caso de que la Reina no la mandara a ejecutar, un asalto al palacio, lo camuflarían como un ataque terrorista debido a los disturbios ocurridos anteriormente en Londres, abrían algunas bajas entre las cuales debía estar Integra Hellsing.

Estaba a punto de responderle Alucard a su ama cuando escucho que abrían la puerta de la celda, inmediatamente el se evaporo en el aire como sombras

-Sir Integra – dijo un guardia, ella se levanto del camastro – su majestad desea verla – ella solo asintió y salió esposada directamente a ver a su Reina

Una vez en el salón, exactamente estaba la rubia frente a una señora de avanzada edad

-mande su majestad – dijo la rubia inclinándose

-levanta esa cara mi niña – esta así lo hizo y la miro a los ojos – en vista de los hechos y de las pruebas usted queda en libertad – Integra no cavia en su asombro, se había hecho justicia, estaba libre

-gracias su majestad – sonrió levemente

-se hizo lo que era justo.. queda usted de nuevo con sus cargos y sus operaciones habituales no siendo más puede retirarse -Integra asintió dio una reverencia

Integra estaba por irse cuando un escuadrón de hombres vestidos de negro y encapuchados entraron, con bastante armamento empezando a disparar a los guardias del palacio y todo lo que se les atravesaba en el camino, Integra sagazmente recogió un arma de un soldado del palacio que había muerto y empezó a defender a sí misma y a la Reina quien se hallaba desprotegida en ese momento debido al imprevisto ataque, mentalmente integra llamo a su fiel siervo, quien apareció junto a ella minutos después, defendiendo a su ama y a la Reina, por más de que intentaban acabar con el ataque el numero se incrementaba, el horror de la Reina fue al ver que sus propios soldados la atacaban

-SON GHOULS¡ - grito Integra – BASTARDOS LOS MATARE A TODOS¡ - no paraba de disparar, era mortalmente certera

- sus ordenes ama¡ - decía Alucard

-busca y destruye a todos estos mal nacidos¡ que su sangre se esparza por todo el lugar que no salga ni uno vivo de aquí – le replico Integra, Alucard se reía sádicamente extasiado, no había cosa que le gustara más que la guerra, el olor a pólvora y sangre.

Pronto se acabaron las municiones, sin pensarlo de a dos veces Integra corrió a uno de los estantes de espadas que había en el lugar, rompió el vidrio y empuño un sable dispuesta a seguir con la carnicería que se estaba dando en el lugar, su talento de esgrima era sin dudas inigualable; durante casi 1 hora estuvieron en pelea Integra Alucard y algunos soldados del reino que aun seguían vivos, la batalla estaba completada Integra dio su ultima estocada al ultimo ghoul, estaba tan agotada por la pelea que no se dio cuenta de cómo ni cuándo recibió una puñalada en su abdomen

-maldito – dijo ella con dolor cogiéndose el abdomen mientras el gohul se deshacía

Alucard olio su sangre y se giro asustado, corrió a Integra y la sostuvo antes de que impactara contra el piso

-AMA¡ AMA¡ - decía este atónito, como carajos se había podido descuidar así?¡, se reprendía el mismo

-Alu..Alucard… - decía esta entrecortadamente botando sangre de su boca

-ssshhh.. – decía este tocando sus labios, se quito su gabardina roja y la coloco como soporte para la cabeza de integra al acostarla en el piso – no se esfuerce ama.. va a estar bien, usted es fuerte saldrá de esta

- …. – Integra sonrió mientras sentía ahogarse con su propia sangre, ella sabía que su final estaba cerca, era momento de decirle a Alucard lo que ella sentía, no fallo a su misión como Hellsing moriría como una, pero ella sabía que también era una mujer y que como tal tenia las mismas debilidades que las demás, solo que ella no lo demostraba, como todas ellas también se había enamorado.. era un amor imposible, su enamorado era su mismo sirviente pero su honor y orgullo Hellsing no le habían permitido jamás expresarlo ni siquiera pensar en lo que sentía por miedo a que el leyera sus pensamientos, encerró en su interior todo lo que sentía, pero ya todo llegaba al fin.. la línea de tiempo en su vida se acababa.. era el momento de sacar su corazón por primera y única vez antes de morir

Integra subió su mano temblorosa y la poso sobre la mejilla de Alucard y esta vez lloro pero de amor y de tristeza.. no lo volvería a ver, miro con dulzura a su amor, tomo aire profundamente para decirle lo que tanto soñó y no podía de manera clara y sin tatarear

-no..soy.. una.. persona…. Perfecta…. – Alucard intento callarla pero ella movió la cabeza en señal de que la dejara terminar, el así lo hizo – hay…. Muchas…. Cosas… que.. dese…desearía no.. no haber hecho.. pero…. Se..seguia aprendiendo… – ella volvió a respirar con dificultad pero prosiguió - nu…nuna… fue… mi intención.. hace..hacerte.. eso a ti.. –Decía y sus gotas salinas resbalaban cual cascadas por sus mejillas – así… que.. tengo que de..decirte antes de irme…. – ella le sonrió y Alucard sintió un peso en donde creía que había ausencia de corazón no le gustaba esa sensación acaso su ama se estaba disculpando?.. eso no era bueno Integra Hellsing jamás se disculpaba con nadie, algo andaba muy mal, el siguió atento – solo.. quiero.. q-que.. sepas que… he.. encontrado.. una… ra..razon para m-mi .. para cambiar.. q-quien.. so..solia ser.. una.. razón.. por … la cual.. em… empezar.. de nuevo… esa.. razón.. eres.. eres…. Eres –perdió casi la voz Integra – T-T-TUU… – dijo por ultimo casi en un susurro que Alucard escucho antes de que ella callera inconsciente con sus pulsaciones vitales muy bajas, el nosferatu sintió volverse a morir de nuevo, su ama se estaba despidiendo de él y entendió muy a su manera lo que ella sentía por el.. Entendía que ella no era muy buena con las palabras y menos si se trataba de amor, pero él le había entendido perfectamente.. ella lo amaba y se estaba disculpando por todo lo ocurrido, no solo eso le confesó su amor, pero para qué?.. la estaba perdiendo y lo más angustioso de la situación y daba rabia era que él jamás pudo decirle con certeza lo que sentía, si, él era un monstruo, pero Integra.. ella sacaba lo mejor de él, por ella él era capaz de sentirse humano, solo le bastaba mirar esos hermosos cristales con agua cristalina para sentirse vivo, la amaba pero siempre se mantuvo de decirlo, el sabia que ella no le creería, lo había visto arrancar cabezas y gozar con el sufrimiento de los demás, alguien así se suponía que es incapaz de amar y sin embargo el estaba ahí a los pies de aquella jovencita audaz, astuta, fuerte y vivaracha, al principio fue admiración, nunca había visto a una persona y mas siendo mujer puberta matar a un familiar y expresarse de esa manera, su actitud era digno de admirar, con el tiempo la admiración paso a hacer deseo, Integra cada día se volvía mas hermosa, su cuerpo de mujer era lo más bello que él había presenciado durante toda su no vida, a eso le sumo su carácter que la hacía una maravilla, el afán de ella por ocultar su cuerpo femenino debajo de esos trapos de varón solo avivaba la lujuria del vampiro, deseaba arrancarle la ropa cada vez que la miraba, después todo esto se convirtió en amor, se dio cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella, desde entonces el indirectamente le profeso su amor al hacerle la propuesta de unírsele a la oscuridad, esa era su manera de decirle que la amaba.

La Reina desconcertada escucho a Integra, se sintió culpable pues gracias a ella y su bendito protocolo, había logrado que una mujer tan joven y en plena víspera de su juventud se muriera en vida todo porque el hombre que ella amaba no era permitido, se destrozo.. había matado a una muchachita que solo merecía sonreír y vivir de la vida, vio al a vampiro, se dio cuenta de su enorme error, pero era tarde Integra estaba muriendo; un guardia llego para atenderla sabia de primeros auxilios, rasgo las ropas de integra para hacerle respiración de cardió (corazón), Alucard tomo su mano e hizo contacto mental con su ama..

-sálvala¡ -dijo la Reina

-la única manera es convirtiéndola – dijo mientras lograba la conexión

-hazlo entonces.. – dijo la Reina, Alucard sonrió y asintió

Allí estaba ella caminando por el túnel con un hermoso vestido blanco de tiras que dejaban ver sus siluetas provocativas.

-Integra¡ - le grito, ella no lo volteaba a ver - INTEGRA¡ - grito a todo pulman, de pronto ella se detuvo, lo miro y se puso a llorar, el alcanzo a leer de sus labios "perdóname, te amo", después de eso siguió caminando, Alucard corrió hasta ella pero no la alcanzaba, el tenía que decirle todo lo que la amaba, que se arrepentía por no habérselo dicho antes, que lo sentía por todas esas veces que la hizo arrabio y hasta llorar por ser tan cruel (ella creía que no la veía en su cuarto), no podía dejarla ir.. no así – siento haberte lastimado, es algo con lo que tendré que vivir todos los días y todo el dolor por el que yo te hice pasar, desearía poder quitártelo y ser el que seca todas tus lagrimas ¡ - decía en voz alta, Integra se volteo y lo miro de nuevo - es por eso que necesito que escuches¡ - Integra negó con la cabeza y se volvió a dar la vuelta, Alucard extendió su mano para alcanzarla al no poder le grito - HE ENCONTRADO UNA RAZON PARA MI¡ PARA CAMBIAR QUIEN SOLIA SER¡ - Integra lo miro y lloro, el aprovecho y corrió hasta alcanzarla mientras decía gritando – UNA RAZON POR LA CUAL EMPEZAR DE NUEVO¡ LA RAZON ERES TU¡ LA RAZON ERES TU¡ - gritaba hasta que por fin logro alcanzarla y la miro a los ojos mientras la abrazaba contra su cuerpo – la razón eres tú, la razón eres tú, de la nada Alucard empezó a llorar gotas de sangre, Integra lo miraba sorprendida, Alucard estaba llorando por ella.. y se estaba declarando?.. de imprevisto él la beso, ella no sabía qué hacer pero termino por corresponderle.

Alucard llorando gotas de sangre seguía mirando el cuerpo de su ama tirado en el piso a punto de morirse mientras que en la conciencia de ella tenían su momento intimo, la Reina se dio cuenta que las cosas no pintaban bien.

-no soy una persona perfecta, nunca fue mi intención hacerte eso a ti, así que tengo que decirte antes de irme… - decía Integra llorando, Alucard la callo de un beso

- NO TE DESPIDAS DE MI¡ NO LO HAGAS¡ NO ME DEJES¡ TE AMO¡ - dijo desesperado abrazándola contra él mientras seguía llorando

-es tarde.. no podemos hacer nada.. es mi momento de morir.. solo quería decirte lo que sentía no quería morirme sin decírtelo – decía mientras lo miraba a sus ojos color sangre

-tenemos una opción la tenemos¡ déjame convertirte por favor¡ no me dejes Integra¡

-no.. moriré como una Hellsing, no traicionare a mi padre ni a mi Reina

-por qué?.. incluso aquí me rechazas.. no puedo vivir sin ti.. si mueres quiero que me sellen por toda la eternidad – Integra entristeció.. deseo que sus condiciones no fueran un impedimento, pero lo de ambos era imposible su padre jamás se lo perdonaría

Alucard miro a la Reina con la mirada desolada – no quiere que la salve

-por qué?.. que se lo impide? – la Reina no podía creer lo que escuchaba

- su deber… su maldito deber.. dice que no traicionara jamás a su padre ni a usted.. que prefiere morir

La Reina se dio cuenta del gran horror que cometió – puedes hacer algo para poder hablar con ella? – Alucard asintió

Comunico la mente de Integra y la Reina junto con la suya, se hallaban los 3 en el subconsciente de Integra

-mi niña vuelve¡

-no.. no puedo ya no se puede hacer nada..

-claro que sí y lo sabes – decía la Reina

-es imposible, eso es traicionar a la corona y a mi sangre Hellsing

-pero que estás diciendo?¡ - la reprendió – enserio crees que honras a tu padre así? – Integra se quedo atónita con los ojos de par en par – honras a tus padres cuando haces lo posible para ser feliz

- mi padre me encomendó Hellsing¡ - dijo Integra con altanería

-exacto¡ si mueres quien se encargara de ella? – Integra entro en duda, la Reina tenía razón sin ella Hellsing desaparecería

-pe-pero..

-pero nada¡ - decía la Reina – tu padre jamás te perdonaría si no eres feliz, fuiste una gran comandante a tan corta edad incluso mejor que Sir Arthur, pero te defraudaste a ti misma, te fallaste Integra

- …. – Ella no sabía que pasaba, defraudarse.. si, la Reina tenía razón – mi deber era primero

-tu deber siempre fue ser feliz, me di cuenta que fue en parte mi culpa, deje que simples criterios dorados te mitigaran, no lo vi hasta hoy

-pero si me convierto.. – la Reina la interrumpió

- si te conviertes no pasara nada… absolutamente nada.. dirigirás hellsing y lo harás muy bien, si por mi te frenas para no corresponderle a Sir Alucard, te doy mi bendición y permiso.. Hazlo ve con el

-y mi padre?.. el no me lo perdonaría

-créeme que el ya está muy orgulloso.. más de lo que yo lo estoy de ti pequeña, además el no dejaría ver que su hija se murió de tristeza solo por su "deber", el desea verte feliz no importa con quien sea.. si eres feliz él lo es… y te bendecirá se porque te lo digo – le dijo la Reina con una gran sonrisa, Integra sonrió llorando, por primera vez se sentía libre de ataduras, era feliz.

- Alucard… - dijo ella y el nosferatu la miro – acepto..

-ordéneme mi ama – le dijo sonriendo

-muérdeme.. conviérteme en una de los tuyos es una orden – ella sonrió y Alucard asintió

Alucard corto la comunicación entre los 3, retiro al guardia, cogió el cuerpo de integra con cuidado de no lastimarla, movió su cabello y clavo al final sus colmillos en su cuello convirtiéndola en una caminante de la noche, cuando dejo de beber de ella la abrazo y la miraba fijamente, Integra empezó a despertar, abrió sus orbes azueles y los calvo en los del vampiro, respiro y hablo

-he encontrado una razón para mostrar, un lado de mi que no conocías, una razón para todo lo que hago y la razón eres tu… - sonrió, le dio a su vampiro un dulce beso que el correspondió con amor.

Todo estaría bien ahora.. tenían la eternidad para amarse, decirse todo lo que no se dijeron anteriormente; se descubrió los causantes del ataque, la Reina mando a ejecutar a todos los de la mesa, dejo a Integra nuevamente como líder de Hellsing con Alucard como su arma principal, sin embargo nombro a ambos consejeros reales. Toda la pesadilla paso, todos en la organización estaban felices, eran una gran familia, la que siempre deseo Integra, todo estuvo tranquilo después de eso.

-te amo condesa – dijo con fervor Alucard

-y yo también te amo conde – sonrió.

_**BUENO¡ ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MI FIC.. ESPERO SUS REVIEW Y GRACIAS POR LEER¡ :D **_


End file.
